Goddess Revived
by HADES-HENRY FOREVER
Summary: After the Goddess Inheritance. What will happen with signs start pointing toward Calliope and Ava's return after their fall fighting Cronos?
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback is from Alyson Noel's POV**

**Disclaimer: Aimee Carter owns The Goddess Test most of the characters are hers, but the characters later in the story named Avril, Calypso, Faye, Florence, Heidi, Jamie, Katie, Kathleen, Thad, Rose, and Xavier are mine.**

**Henry POV**

"After I married Henry I thought you would finally drop the I-have-a-crush-on-you-thing James!" Kate exclaimed over the phone, as she washed Milo's dishes. I had hoped that my nephew would have moved on from Kate after the war. We both thought that after Milo was born, than James would find someone else. At least, after Kate found out she was once again pregnant I thought James would have stopped bothering her about having an affair with him. But at least, this time I could be with Kate and celebrate her pregnancy throughout the next 5 months.

_*Flashback*_

_Pulling Kate toward me, toward the bed, I softly whispered, "You are all that I want. All that I need, I couldn't ask for anything more."_

_I kissed her gently but thoroughly, taking my time, making a great effort to handle her with care. But even though I knew our time together was infinite, that we'll always be together, I was eager for more. I tugged at the hem of her sweater, yanking it high over her head and tossing it aside. Pausing to explore the landscape of her chest and stomach -the curving hills of her chest, the soft valley of her stomach - before my fingers dip lower, working a button then a zipper. And even though it's not the first time I've seen her, I still can stop the gasp from escaping my throat. Still can't stop myself from drinking in the astonishing sight of her._

_She removed my clothes too. Fingers moving clumsily, moving less practiced than mine. And it's not long before there's nothing left between us._

_I anchored my leg over her, around her, until my body covered hers. My insides quivering with heat as I shuttered my eyes to the warmth of her, the feel of her, then lazily lifting my lids to find her gaze burning into me. The two of us pulled into the hypnotic lull and sway of each other, and it's not long before I reached down and joined us together._

_*Flashback Over*_

I reached over and took the phone from Kate.

"Hello James," I said.

"Henry! What happened to Kate?" he exclaimed.

"I'll be talking to you for now," I replied, as Kate gazed curiously at me, "Will you meet me in the Throne Room in 5 minutes?"

"Fine!"

While I hung up, I pulled Kate close and kissed her deeply. As I pulled away, I hugged her blossoming stomach.

"I'll be home soon Kate. Watch Milo while I'm gone."

**Sorry This Chapter Was So Short I'll Write More Soon.**


	2. Very Important Info

Sorry for the wait. My wifi has been down and my computer was broken. I'm writing this on my mom's computer. Thank you for waiting.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Aimee Carter owns The Goddess Test most of the characters are hers, but Avril, Calypso, Faye, Florence, Heidi, Jamie, Katie, Kathleen, Thad, Rose, and Xavier are mine.**

**Also most of the chapters will be short and I'm sorry about that but it's not my fault that I don't have the best ideas to fill space like Aimee Carter has or other fanfiction authors do. Still sorry guys and thanks for the nice comments I first received.**

**Kate's POV**

Chapter 2

As Henry disappeared, Milo walked up behind me.

"Mama, where's daddy gone?" he asked in his innocent, little toddler voice.

"He's meeting Uncle James," I answered, "He'll be back later."

"Unk James!"

"Yep."

My head snapped up as he started to cry, startled with the conclusion he came too.

"Milo, baby! Daddy loves us, don't worry!" I exclaimed, as I picked him up over my stomach.

"Then why did he leave us?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Because it was private, baby." I rocked him gently, waiting for him to calm down.

_Kate._

I would know that voice anywhere. I had fought for her, loved her, and tried to save her.

Ava.

_Kate, help us! He's coming!_

Milo looked up at me, as I set him down on the hard tiled floor.

_Ava?_

_Kate, you finally got my message!_

_Yes, of course, but... you're dead! How is this possible!_

_We're coming back Kate._

_Who?_

_Calliope and me._

I stumbled in alarm and Milo ran up to me, trying to help.

_What? How?_

_I don't have time to explain! He's coming! You have to run! He wants you Kate! Run!_

**Henry's POV**

James was late, as usual. I was sitting in my throne waiting when suddenly Kate and Milo appeared in front of me.

"Kate! Are you alright?" I asked, bolting upright in my throne and running to them. Kate's pregnancy had thrown of her disappearing and reappearing powers. I caught her as she fell.

"Kate!"

"I'm fine just-" she was interrupted by a high pitched wail, then Milo was grabbed by a woman I believed to be dead. Whom we had hoped was dead.

Calliope.

"Hello Kate," she said, grinning manically, "How do you like my _gift_?" She said, gesturing to Kate's stomach. As seconds, passed Kate's stomach grew and grew until she looked like she was about to pop.

"What did you do to me?" Kate exclaimed, unstable thanks to the added weight.

"Now Callum can have a sibling." As Calliope spoke, Kate groaned in pain and clutched at her stomach. I held her tighter, but I knew the baby was coming.

Milo must have understood that something was wrong and he could tell we didn't like Calliope, so he bit as hard as he could with his little toddler teeth into Calliope's hand.

"_Ahhhhhh!_" she shrieked, as Milo dropped from her grasp. As Milo dropped, James appeared in his throne looking bored as ever.

"What the hell?" James exclaimed, his bored expression disappearing.

"Help us damn you!" Kate screamed, her voice echoing around the room, "_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!_"

James tackled Calliope and her head collided with the marble floor and left a huge crack and a resounding thud in the room. She was knocked out cold for an immortal being.

"_Ahhhhhh!This baby is here and you aren't doing shit to help!_" Kate shrieked, as another contraction ran through her delicate frame.

James ran over and kneeled down beside her, "Just um… breathe?"

"_Shut up- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"_


	4. Authors Note

Sorry for the long wait but school just started and I'm having writers block... once again sooooo sorry


End file.
